The use of phosphorescent materials in pneumatic tires has been proposed, for example, to increase visibility of tires at night and to provide for customized tires with desirable colorful, bright markings. However, prior methods to provide such tires have required illumination of the tires with external light sources, such as sunlight. Such resort to external light sources results in depletion of the phosphorescent effect once the tire is removed from the light source. It would, therefore, be useful to have a phosphorescent pneumatic tire wherein the phosphorescent effect is self-generating within the tire, with no need for an external light or energy source.